Sendai
by Snowy Oreo
Summary: Shuyin would protect Lenne no matter what. He would do anything for her.


Zanarkand Stadium. Once again it was crowded with thousands of screaming fans, though this time they were not hear for Blitz Ball. In fact, not even Blitz Ball could attract this many fans. Lenne's voice was the only thing that could gather this many people together and it was my job to keep her safe from anyone who tried to harm her, and I would do anything in my power to keep her safe. She was in her room now, going through a few last minute preparations to make sure everything would be perfect tonight.  
  
That was one of the things I loved about Lenne. She always wanted to make others happy. That was why this concert was being held. Spira wasn't the peaceful place it had once been anymore. No, those idiots in Bevelle couldn't let that be for too long. They were always causing problems and now they wanted to fight and Lenne wanted to try and bring a short reprieve to the people.  
  
So far only a few small battles had taken place in the war. We had won them, but not without loss. Hundreds of our soldiers had died. If I get called to battle I'll show all of those holier-than-thou Bevellians what happens when you mess with Shuyin's home and threaten Lenne. They might try to take her into battle soon since she's a summoner. Even that won't keep her away from me. I'll stay by her side no matter what.  
  
A door slid open and, after coming out of my thoughts, I saw Lenne give me a small, unsure smile. I walked over to her and embraced her.  
  
"You'll be great. Don't worry." I whispered into her hair and released her keeping one of her hands in mine,  
  
"I hope so." She said, smile more confident now.  
  
"We'll come on. You've got a show to do."  
  
I followed her to the door that lead on stage. As soon as she went on stage the screams of fans grew louder and applause rang throughout the dome. She began one of her most popular songs, fast and upbeat. She danced in time with the music and I could only watch her in awe. She always had that effect on me when she sang. Her voice weaving melodic tunes while her hips swayed hypnotically with the tune. She had to be the most talented songstress to date. She sang a few more songs, each pleasing the audience more than the last and as the final note of her last song died out the applause and shouts became deafening. She gave a bow before coming backstage where I was waiting for her. She rocked back and forth on her feet nervously.  
  
"Did I do okay?" She asked in a hopeful tone.  
  
She always came to me for the final say on how she did, which made my smile grow wider. To her, I was the deciding factor in anything she did.  
  
"You did great. Now, let's go home."  
  
We left the stadium and began the walk through Zanarkand's labyrinth of streets. Evening had settled in over the city. Thousands of lights could be seen lining the sides of buildings and along the streets, giving the effect of an artificial daytime. Walking through this place with Lenne by my side made me feel at ease. We were together and heading towards our home. I looked up at the large sphere-screen on the side of a building and saw the latest statistics on the war. It had been quite for a few days, giving way to a feeling of unrest. They must be planning something and we were helpless to do anything about it. I hated feeling helpless, like there was nothing I could do, for there is almost always something that can be done. I grabbed Lenne's hand and held her small delicate one in my own, squeezing it for reassurance that she was still there. If anything big happened in the war, we both knew she would be called out to fight as a summoner.  
  
Lenne being a summoner, I considered it to be a blessing and a curse. We had meet when we were young and she first began her training. I was her guardian and she was the precious thing I would guard at any cost. If it hadn't been for her becoming a summoner I wouldn't have ever met her, but because she is a summoner, she might be called into battle.  
  
Lenne looked over at me with a concerned expression on her face. She squeezed my hand back and I relaxed a bit. She was here with me now, and I wouldn't ever let that change.  
  
"Are you alright Shuyin?" She asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just thinking."  
  
"About what?"  
  
My expression fell once again and I quickly replied, "Nothing."  
  
I could tell she understood what I had been thinking about. She always did. Lenne probably knew me almost as well as I did, maybe even better. She nodded and I felt even worse for having made her think about fighting.  
  
We were finally at the door and I unlocked it quietly. We entered the house and turned on a few lights. After eating a quick supper I went over and sat on the floor, leaning back against the wall, to watch the sphere. Lenne came over and sat down next to me. The news was on and I didn't think she needed to get even sadder so I changed it to the Blitz Ball game that had started after we had left. The Zanarkand Abes were playing against our other team to earn the right to compete against other teams outside of Zanarkand once the season officially started.  
  
We watched the game for an hour before I felt Lenne finally lower her head against my shoulder and close her eyes. She was finally asleep so I changed the sphere back to news. It kept replaying the same statistics as I had seen earlier on our way back home. I changed the sphere back to Blitz Ball and continued watching the game. The Zanarkand Abes were winning, like they always did, and just as the last minute in the game ended the sphere flipped back to the news.  
  
Strange. I hadn't changed it, had I? I looked at the screen and was shocked. The number of dead was rising rapidly, just as the estimated number of enemy soldiers also increased. Was this some kind of malfunction with the news? It had to be. Surely this couldn't be correct, but soon a person appeared on the sphere announcing that Bevelle had launched a surprise attack against us and we were vastly outnumbered. They switched the screen to a view of the battlefield. All I could do was stare at the screen disbelievingly. There were so many people lying on the ground, unseeing eyes staring in different directions.  
  
I quickly threw the sphere away and watched it shatter on the floor. It couldn't be right. It just couldn't be, but this was definitely not a joke. Bevelle had finally stopped biding its time and was now ready to start fighting the real battles. I looked over at Lenne and felt crushed. She had a small smile on her peaceful face while she slept, a smile I wouldn't see anymore if she was sent away, more likely than not a smile I would never se again. There must be something I can do. I just need to think for a little while. I turned over and drew Lenne closer to me, leaving her wrapped in my arms. She would stay with me forever. I wouldn't let the war tear us apart. She stirred a little at the movement and opened her eyes tiredly.  
  
"Shuyin? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Just go back to sleep."  
  
She nodded and rested her head against me once more. I couldn't let anything happen to her. Her quiet, even breathing soon calmed me down some. I shut my eyes, telling myself I'd worry about this in the morning.  
  
Hello! This is my first try at a FF fanfic so I hope it's not too horrible. Please tell me of anything you liked or think I need to work on! 


End file.
